poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Going Wild Force Part 1 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Going Wild Force Part 1. Narrator: There once was a man named Gold Roger, Who was the King of the Pirates. He had fame, Power and wealth beyond your wildest dreams. Before they hung him from the gallows, These were the final words he said. Gold Roger: "My fortune is yours for the taking, But you'll have to find it first. I left everything I own in One Piece." Narrator: Ever since, Pirates from all over the world set sail for the grand line searching for One Piece, The treasure that will make their dreams come true. Then, Two Strangers from the Future named Ford and Stanley Pines formed Captain Emmett and his crew of Pirates into a new alliance of heroes. They are the Power Rangers Pirate Force! Then, The One Piece theme song was played. ::Pirates :YO! ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Dreamin', don't give it up Emmett :Dreamin', don't give it up Ryo :Dreamin', don't give it up Nina :Dreamin', don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up give it NO! ::Rapper :Here's how the story goes we find out :About a Treasure in the Grand Line :There's no doubt, The pirate whose eye is on it :He'll sing I'll be King of the Pirates :I'm gonna be king ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, ho-ho :Power Rangers Pirate Force! :His name is Emerl :That's Captain Emmett :Gonna be king of the pirates! ::Pirate :He's the Red Ranger! ::Pirates :how did that happen? ::Pirate :Yo-ho-ho, he took the pirate morpher! ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! ::Rapper :His name's Ryo, He's just like a samurai. :And a L-A-D-Y Nina's not shy. :Bendy's doin' that marksman thing. :Callie's cookin', Jay's doctoring. ::Pirates :Ya-yo, ya-yo, ya-yo, hoo-hoo :Go, Go, Power Rangers! :Set sail for One Piece, it's the name of the treasure in the Grand Line! :Ya-yo, ya-yo :Go, Go, Power Rangers Pirate Force! Crystal Garcia: (voice over) Going Wild Force Part 1! The episode begins one day at the Pirate Tavern, Ford and Stanley Pines were starting to think about their grandnephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel. Stanley Pines: Still thinking about Dipper and Mabel? Ford Pines: I still do, Stanley, it's been so long since they return to their parents. Stanley Pines: Yep, let's hope we'd see them again this summer. As for Captain Emmet and his crew, they started their training. Captain Emmett: Hiya! Marine the Raccoon: (blocks his attack) Good fighting, Captain! Captain Emmett: Thanks a bunch, Marine. John Silver: Break it up, Mateys! It's time for our soda break! Meanwhile, Captain Whiskers and his crew has other plans in Gravity Falls. Captain Whiskers: Alright, Mateys. It's time we begin our next plan! Le Chuck: But they defeated us many times, Captain Whiskers! Phantom the Pirate: How different can it possibly be? Captain Whiskers: You'll see, Phantom, it's time we take matter into our own hands. With the resurrection crystal, he resurrected and revived Master Org, the Org Generals: Retinax, Nayzor, and Mandilok, Onikage, Dai Shi, the Overlords: Carnisoar, Jellica, and Grizzaka, the Five Fingers of Poison: Rantipede, Gakko, Toady, Stingerella, and Naja, and the Phantom Beast Generals: Scorch and Snapper. Master Org: We're back! Dai Shi: How can we ever repay you, Captain Whiskers!? Captain Whiskers: We start by creating pollution at Gravity Falls and bring fear to all humanity. Nayzor: Oh, sounds very promising. Jellica: Everything's arranged, Captain Whiskers. So, they make ready for their evil plan for Gravity Falls. Back at the Pirate Tavern, Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, and Master Guin appeared. Master Mao: Ford, we need your help. Ford Pines: Master Mao, Master Rilla, Master Lope, Master Guin. Stanley Pines: What's going on? Master Rilla: Master Org, Dai Shi and their followers are what's going on, Stanley. Master Lope: In your homeland called Gravity Falls. Ford Pines: Gravity Falls, are you serious!? Master Mao: We are serious, Ford, you have some friends who might be endanger as well. Master Guin: Make sure your Rangers make ready. And so, they disappeared without a trace as Ford and Stanley had to gather the Rangers. So, Emmett and his crew took action along with their allies as they came to 21st Century Gravity Falls. Ford Pines: This is it, Everyone, Gravity Falls. Mira Ramon: Hmmm, interesting. Just then, Ford and Stanley's grandnephew and niece, Dipper and Mabel appeared. Dipper and Mabel: Grunkle Stan, Grunkle Ford! Ford Pines: Dipper, Mabel! Stanley Pines: Kids! Happily, Ford and Stanley hugged their grandnephew and grandniece. Dipper Pines: We've missed you guys so much! Stanley Pines: What're you two doing here!? Mabel Pines: It's a surprise for you two. As they led them to the Mystery Shack, the whole gang were all here. Everyone: Surprise! Soos Ramirez: Welcome back, Mr. Pineses! Stanley Pines: Long time no see, Soos. Old Man McGucket: Howdy, Ford and Stanley! Ford Pines: Fiddleford! Stanley Pines: The gang's all here! Robbie Valentino: You know it, it was Dipper and Mabel's idea. Wendy Corduroy: We're very glad to have them join us! Wendy, Robbie, Lee, Nate, Tambry and Thompson: One of us! One of us! One of us! Captain Emmett: Wow, this is really a warm welcome. Stanley Pines: Captain Emmett, we'd like you all to meet our old friends, our grandnephew and grandniece, Dipper and Mabel. Ford Pines: They're grandchildren of our late brother, Shermie Pines. Stanley Pines: This is Old Man McGucket, Soos Ramirez, his grandma, his girlfriend, Melody, Wendy Corduroy, Gideon Gleeful, his father, Bud, Pacifica Northwest, her parents, Preston and Pricilla, Robbie Valentino, Mabel's pig, Waddles, And this is Tambry, Lee, Nate, and Thompson. Ford Pines: Everyone, you know some of our friends from the Disney Kingdom, this is Captain Emmett and his crew, Ryo Vinsmoke, Nina Vincent, Bendy Jackson, Callie Jones, Jay Dunn, Maria Swanson, Tiffany Lopez, Donna O'Neil, Emmett's first mate, Marine the Raccoon, Mira Ramon, and Crystal Garcia. John Silver: And between all of us, they're the Pirate Force Power Rangers. Dipper Pines: No way! Mabel Pines: And your guys are pirates! Captain Emmett: Aye, we are. Marine the Raccoon: And we owe it all to John Silver and your great-uncles for it. Just then, the Wild Force and Jungle Fury Rangers arrived along with their allies. Cole Evans: Emmett! Casey Rhodes: It's good to see you again! Captain Emmett: Cole, Casey, great to see you all too. Category:Power Rangers Pirate Force Category:Transcripts Category:TMNTHedgehog5